


pop tarts and air ducts

by dearzoemurphy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Domestic, Avengers Family, Avengers Tower, Canon Divergence - Post-Avengers (2012), Canon Divergent, Domestic, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Gen, tags will continue to be updated w/ each chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-15 03:26:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19287163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearzoemurphy/pseuds/dearzoemurphy
Summary: What would happen if all of the Avengers, Guardians, Asgaurdians, and their friends all lived in one Avengers Tower? Various hijinks, some violence, and a whole lot of family bonding ensue.AU where everyone is alive, in the tower, and happy. Lord knows we all need it.





	pop tarts and air ducts

**Author's Note:**

> hi uhhh this is going to be a dumping ground for the cute little things I've been writing to cure my post-Endgame depression. if you want to see a certain pairing or prompt within this domestic setting, I take commissions now! info can be found here: https://bisexualnance.tumblr.com/post/185166260208/i-find-the-whole-thing-so-frustrating
> 
> okay self-plug over, here's my first lil drabble!

“Hey Gam-Gams, can you hand me the sugar?” Peter Quill asked, yawning as he poured coffee into a Stark Industries mug.

“Yeah, of course,” Gamora replied. She pushed the glass container towards here boyfriend.

“Thanks.” He took the tiny spoon in the container and ladled several heaping spoonfuls into his coffee.

After a few moments of silence, the heroes gathered around the breakfast table burst into laughter.

Gamora turned around and narrowed her eyes. “What’s going on?”

Rocket, Groot, Tony, and Drax were still caught in uproarious laughter, hardly able to catch their breath. Eventually, Rocket was the first to be able to explain the reason for their amusement.

“Gam…Gams…” the raccoon choked out.

Peter turned bright red. “It’s uh…well, you see…” he sputtered.

His girlfriend patted him on the arm. “Hey babe? I got this one,” she said, stepping forward to stare down the teammates that were sitting at the table.

“Do you all have a problem with happy couples having pet names for each other?”

“No, of course not. But…Gam-Gams?” Tony asked, laughing after his own statement.

“Hey Gam-Gams, can you pass me the cream?” Rocket asked mockingly.

“Gam-Gams, can you bring the coffee over here?” Drax asked.

“I am Groot!” Groot chimed in, pushing himself away from the table and doubling over in a fit of laughter.

Gamora gritted her teeth and stepped up to the table. She pounded a fist against it, causing the knife Rocket was using to cut his pancakes to fly into the air. She caught it and pointed it directly at the rodent’s jugular.

“If ANY of you call me Gam-Gams EVER again, I will slit your throat when you least expect it,” the green girl threatened, slowly moving her arm so that it pointed at all four of the heroes in turn.

“What about your little honey bear? How come he can get away with it?” Rocket asked indignantly.

“I am Groot,” Groot backed him up.

“She calls me her angel baby, so I can do what I want,” Peter said nonchalantly. Smugly leaning against the counter, he took a sip of coffee. Gamora spun around and stared daggers at him.

“Another word and you lose Gam-Gam privileges too,” she said aggressively.

Peter looked up sheepishly as he set his mug on the counter. “You wouldn't do that to your dear sweet angel baby, now would you?”

“What the hell is happening…” Tony mumbled in wonder.

“I am Groot,” Groot explained wisely, patting Tony on the arm.

“Don't you dare give me the puppy dog eyes,” Gamora said threateningly. Quill ignored her and batted his eyelashes, his mouth moving into a slight pout. He took one of her hands in both of his and brought it up to his lips to kiss it.

“Fine. You're right, I wouldn't do that to you,” the ombré haired woman conceded, barely holding back a smile.

“Are you two about to fuck or something? ‘Cause we can get out of here,” Rocket interjected.

“Oh my god, no! Of course not,” Gamora said, shooting away from her boyfriend.

“I am Groot,” Groot commented.

“Yeah, they were giving each other some serious ‘do me’ looks,” Rocket agreed.

“That's none of your concern,” Gamora said calmly, gesturing for Peter to back her up.

“Yeah! Uh, that's not your problem,” he weakly chimed in.

“Sure angel baby, sure,” Rocket said.

“Well, we’re off to the lab for some testing, let us know when you and Gam-Gams are done, okay?” Tony said. He stood up from the table to bring his dishes to the sink, clasping Peter on the shoulder as he walked by.

“Stark, what did I say? When you least expect it, mark my words!” Gamora called after the scientist in a rage.

“Hey. Can you guys just…not do it on the table? I eat there,” Drax requested as he followed Tony out of the room.

Gamora moved to smack him, but her boyfriend held her back.

“No problem Draxy, no problem,” he agreed sarcastically.

“See ya in the lab, Gam-Gams,” Rocket said before scurrying away at record speed.

“I am Groot,” Groot apologized before following his rodent friend out of the kitchen.

“I swear to god, I'll kill them all,” Gamora muttered under her breath.

Peter laughed and planted a soft kiss on her temple. “That's what I love about you. Your strong sense of justice,” he said mockingly.

His girlfriend smirked. “I haven't forgotten that this is all your fault. You're going to pay for that later.”

“In a slit-my-throat kinda way or a fun-sexy-times kinda way?” Quill asked innocently.

Gamora laughed and swatted at his arm. “I really hate all of you sometimes.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this first installment, more are surely to come, so let me know what you all think! all the domestic ideas in the world can't cure everything that I've been feeling, but I'm sure gonna try to fill that void.


End file.
